legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Woods
"You can't kill me!!!!" '''-''' Frank Woods Master Sergeant Frank Woods is a character from Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and mentioned in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He is portrayed by James C. Burns. Woods was a Master Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps and a special agent of the MAC-V SOG durning the Cold War, Cuban Missile Crisis, and Vietnam War, with his most prominent role in the first game being in the missions in Vietnam. He was thought to have been killed after saving his friend Alex Mason from Soviet Colonel Lev Kravchenko, in which the latter pulling a string on his grenade belt, setting all of them to blow. However, Woods and Kravchenko fell out of a window before the grenades went off. Woods was then captured by Kravchenko and handed over to the Viet Cong, in which they had him imprisoned at the Hanoi Hilton and then later at a P.O.W. camp in Da Nang. He ended up escaping captivity and returned to CIA operations by 1975. In 1986, he led a team in Angola, aiding Jonas Savimbi and his forces against the MPLA. However, he ended up getting captured by cartel leader Raul Menendez so he could find out what the CIA had on him. Menendez then killed Woods' men and left Woods locked in a transport container to die of dehydration and starvation. He was found by Mason and Hudson with the help of Savimbi. Ever since, Woods was hell-bent on killing Menendez, to the point when he encounters him at his home, he tosses a grenade and ends up accidentally killing Menendez' sister, Josefina Menendez, who Menendez loved dearly. Three years later in 1989, he and Maso were sent to Panama to capture Manuel Noriega. However, the mission went terribly wrong when he was tricked by Noriega and Menendez into killing Mason, who Woods thought was Menendez due to his head being concealed in a bag. After this, Menendez shows himself and cripples Woods' knees. Menendez left Woods to suffer, which would last pretty much the remainder of his life. After being honoribly discharged due to his injuries, Woods decided to raise Mason's son, David Mason, who later becomes a US Navy SEAL by 2025. As of 2025, Woods is retired and is living in a facility known as the Vault. He provides David and his teammate Mike Harper with intel about Menendez and what motivated his actions. After Menendez' death, if Mason is dead, Woods and David visit Mason's grave. David informs Woods that he had stepped down from active duty, in which Woods stated that Mason would be glad to hear it. If Mason lives, in which Woods shoots him in the leg instead of the head, Mason visits Woods in the Vault. Woods later has David come by to be reunited with his long lost father. If Menendez is alive, but Chole Lynch is either dead or captured by DeFalco's mercenaries, Menendez escapes government custody. Menendez sees Woods in the Vault once again, but this time, Woods is killed. This ending, however, is confirmed non-canon, as the canon choice is David executes Menendez in Haiti, causing mass anger amongst every Cordis Die member and supporter in the world, which is one of the events leading to the formation of both the Winslow Accord and its opposite, the Common Defense Pact. It is assumed that Woods had passed away between Black Ops II and III, as it is a 40 year gap between the two games. Coalesence Corporation figure head, Sebastian Krueger, had conducted research on the MK project, in which he looked at Woods' history as well. Woods is seen in a Combat Immersion simulation in Black Ops 4. He is seen in his younger appearence from the first game and 1980s story of the second game. Fire Rebellion Storyline Woods only had a prominent role in the first season. After the events of the fifth season, Woods had long passed away. However, Woods was revived as a part of Project: Blackout. Frank Woods dress uniform graveyard BOII.png|Woods, aged 95. Woods Looks Like Hammered Shit.jpg Section Harper and Woods.jpg Frank Woods.jpg Category:Characters hailing from the Call of Duty Universe Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Special Agents Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:The Vault Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James C. Burns Category:Martyrs Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Deceased Characters